


The Next Stage

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [52]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), Given (Manga), Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, Lemon, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life, mention/thoughts about a past suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Haruki and Mafuyu have new jobs, thanks to Naru's help. Usaka offers Haruki and the band an awesome chance that may lead to bigger things.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...Hi! Soooo sorry for being absent for a while. I had no idea my "short break" would turn into going AWOL. Really, if you're writing on a regular schedule - DO NOT take a break from it. It is not like riding a bicycle. I nearly forgot how to write altogether and it was very, very hard to get back into the swing of things. Also, I'm trying desperately to find a new job right now, so I can't make any promises about the next story. There will be a next story - I have no intention to stop working on this series. But the uploads may be random and sparse for a while.
> 
> Okay! So the Given boys are the focus of this one - they're getting a cool deal! Lots of cameos from various people at the end. Lemon in Chapter 9. I've made a short playlist for this story (Chapters 7 & 8), cleverly named  
> [for story 52](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtkbqMoGCtxOHl9tHTXul-fAg27dAc4zB) (open in a new tab) LOL. There's a new AMV I made in that playlist, because I went nuts this weekend. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks always to the creators -
> 
> Given - Kizu Natsuki  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
> Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu – Sakurabi Hashigo
> 
> cameos from - 
> 
> Koisuru Boukun  
> Junjou Romantica  
> Sayonara Game  
> Hitorijime My Hero  
> Ouran High School Host Club  
> Heart no Kakurega

**Inspiration**

Mafuyu and Aki sat at their desks in the office of Kaidou Graphics and Doumeki Designs and stared at each other. Aki was taking a break from hunching over his keyboard and Mafuyu had nothing to do.

“Do you feel settled in? The job is okay?” Aki asked.

“I like it here but I think you're paying me too much,” Mafuyu answered. “Are you sure you need a full-time office assistant?”

It was the beginning of Mafuyu's third week on the job. The first week, he'd been busy straightening out the mess that was Aki's half of the business. There were a lot of emails that needed responses, invoices, and receipts to enter into the accounting software, the schedule to organize. Mafuyu picked it up quickly and soon had Aki's finances and records up to date.

The second week, he'd done the same for Aoi, though she was in better shape. Some replies to her emails had to be put off until she returned from her vacation, but otherwise, getting her organized was much easier. Her business was set up a little differently - she charged by the project and Aki charged by the hour - but they were using the same software.

The office had one phone number that the two shared. Not many customers contacted them by phone or came into the office. Aoi went out to meet hers or worked on-site and Aki handled most things online. So far, Mafuyu had only used it to order take-out.

“I definitely need an assistant – you saw what a mess I was. But now that you've gotten my crap all cleaned up, maybe we should change your work hours. Three days a week or fewer hours every day? It's not about the money, but if you're bored that probably means a part-time schedule would be best.”

Mafuyu nodded. “Fewer hours a day. The campus will be re-opening soon. I might have to shift my hours, depending on when my classes are scheduled.”

“Okay, let's go with that. Once Aoi is back, other things may need adjusting as well. You know we don't really know what we're doing, right? I didn't take any classes for running my own business. I expected to learn on the job, making my way up in someone else's company. Same with Aoi.”

“Both of you seem to be doing fine. You keep getting more work, so at least you can afford to hire an assistant.”

Aki shrugged. “I hate to say it, but the virus has created a need for my work. Small businesses are scrambling to build or update their online shopping capabilities. It's not fancy or very creative, but I can make them a functional website quickly. Hopefully, those shops will want me to improve their sites once things go back to normal. I think online shopping is going to stay popular even after the virus goes away.”

“I see.” Mafuyu picked up his headset, then he put it down again. “What kind of music do you like?”

“Huh?” Caught off guard, Aki had to think about it. “Pop music, I guess? I don't listen to music that much. I turn on the radio when I want some background noise, the popular music station. Those are the songs we sang at karaoke.”

“Not classical?” Mafuyu asked with a little smile.

Aki made a face at him. “No, not classical! It puts me to sleep.”

“Even when it's Ugetsu playing?”

“That's different. No one could fall asleep in the same room with a person playing the violin. Even when he mutes it, I can hear him clearly.”

“And he's pretty to watch when he plays.”

“I'll tell Uenoyama you said that.” Aki grew up with brothers – he knew how to fend off teasing.

“Oops! Don't do that, please.”

“How did you get so close to Ugetsu? It took me a week to get you to say more than two words at a time.”

“Kaji introduced us. Ugetsu has a really good ear for music and he taught me a lot. One day, he started talking to me about their relationship. He was very lonely, though he wouldn't ever admit to that. I'm glad you are with him.”

“They were still together when you met him?” Aki asked.

“Living in the same place, not 'together' like a couple. Kaji and Haruki were already in love but they hadn't confessed to each other. I used to think I was the only one who couldn't express my feelings in words but a lot of people are bad at it. Why is that?”

“I don't know. Maybe you should write a song about it.”

“We are writing a new song. The other songs are about love – my boyfriend who died, learning to grieve and moving forward, falling for Uenoyama. I feel like I don't have anything new to say.”

“Does it have to be about love? What about school or friendship or daily life or...I don't know. Sex? Err...maybe not sex.” Aki realized too late that he was talking to an eighteen-year-old, not someone his own age. He felt much more than four years older.

“Sex? The band might not like it. Could I write about sex without being obvious?”

Mafuyu could be surprisingly straight-forward and honest about certain things. He didn't talk very much in general, but he would ramble on about music or his bandmates once you got him started. He had strange gaps in his knowledge about everyday life and spent a lot of time in his own headspace. Aki rarely knew what he was thinking because he didn't show much emotion on his face.

Hearing him sing was shocking. Aki still hadn't heard him in person but Ugetsu had shown him all the band's videos. Mafuyu singing was a revelation. Raw emotion in his voice and words that reached into the heart and tumbled it around. _If Mafuyu writes a song about sex..._

“Have you had many partners, Aki? I know Ugetsu used to have sex friends and Kaji did, too. I've only been with my first boyfriend and Uenoyama. I was Uenoyama's first partner. Haruki won't talk about it at all, but I think he had a few girlfriends in the past. Maybe I don't have enough experience to write a song about sex.”

“Um...I wouldn't say many, but more than a few.” _Ugh, does that make me sound like a player?_ “Shima and I had bad luck with dating before this. Having Haru as an older brother meant we were surrounded by a crowd of women and he was not the best role model when it came to relationships. More like a model of what not to do. Anyway, we both were pretty cynical about love.”

“But Haru is so crazy for Ren! You mean he dated women before?”

Aki rolled his eyes. “Haru went through women like water through a sieve, starting when he was in high school. They have always chased him and back then, he had no reason to turn them down. When they couldn't get him, they tried us, and we took advantage once we were old enough. It never ended well. Women still cause problems between him and Ren.”

“You only dated women? I've never felt any attraction to girls.”

“I slept with a couple of guys before Ugetsu. It was different but I enjoyed both. I don't think it matters to me. Haru is probably the same – he just had so many women to choose from that a guy didn't stand a chance. Ren never considered a partner other than Haru. I think for some people, the person inside is more important than their gender. Sex feels good. Sex with a person you love is satisfying on many more levels.”

Mafuyu looked thoughtful. “So, what your saying is...Ugetsu's really good in bed.”

“...!” _Mafuyu really likes teasing people._

“Uenoyama is wonderful but he worries too much. He reads all kinds of things on the internet. I think he compares himself to my first boyfriend all the time. I wish he wouldn't. Yuuki and I...we didn't really know what we were doing. We were only fifteen.”

Aki frowned. He didn't know anything about Mafuyu's first boyfriend aside from the fact he had died. “Was it...not good for you?”

“At first, it was uncomfortable. I loved him and wanted him to be happy. I liked how close it made us. We figured things out and then it was fine. Um...I don't know if you're bottom or top, but on the bottom, it can be painful if-”

“Yes, I know. I've been on the bottom, though my partners were skilled. It's scary and weird at first.” _Why am I talking about this? He needs someone to discuss this with, doesn't he?_

“You're the top for Ugetsu?”

“He prefers it that way. I don't mind either role. Why? Do you want to switch? It's perfectly fine to take turns, you know. You don't have to be one or the other.”

“Oh no! I don't think so. Uenoyama might have a heart attack if I asked him,” Mafuyu giggled. “He freaks out a lot and he's very shy and gets embarrassed when I try to talk about this stuff. It's so cute!”

“But he's good to you?”

“He's very good to me. I want to be good to him sometimes.”

“Push him around. Ask him what he likes and make him answer. If he can't say it out loud, have him guide you without words. It's okay to be a little selfish in bed as long as you allow the other person to have their turn. Be grateful that he's trying at all – many people don't. Thank him, afterward. It's amazing how much that affects you both.”

_I can't believe I'm giving Mafuyu sex tips. Ah, whatever._

“Thank him? Ooh, that's going to make his head explode! I can't wait to try it!”

“I pity poor Uenoyama. And I envy you two for finding each other when you're young enough to learn these things together.” Aki looked at the clock. “It's lunchtime. You're done for the day. Go home and write your song, do some homework, or practice what we've been talking about.”

“Practice? You mean, like, right now?”

“Isn't he at home? He works at night, doesn't he?”

“Yeah, but...”

“Don't tell me you guys only do it at night? How do you find the time when both of you are home?”

“Um. We wait for the weekend.”

“Go seduce him. Don't give him time to think about it.”

Mafuyu gaped at Aki, his face all red. “I...should I?”

“If you want to.”

Aki hid a grin as Mafuyu gathered up his belongings in a daze. He felt like a proud uncle or something. _Ridiculous._ Mafuyu drifted out and Aki went back to making boring websites. He kept an eye on the clock. Ugetsu had practice until 3 pm, and Aki was planning to do some seducing of his own.


	2. Be A Little Selfish

**Be a Little Selfish**

Riding the subway home, Mafuyu thought over Aki's advice. He was not the most proactive person, but once he decided on something, he didn't hesitate. It was the “making up his mind” part that took Mafuyu time. He could be frustrating in that way, he knew.

Other people seemed to make choices and decisions quickly, whereas Mafuyu let them stew until it felt right. He couldn't explain how his mind worked so he said nothing, driving the people around him crazy. Uenoyama was used to it, but even he would explode if Mafuyu took too long.

Mafuyu loved Uenoyama. It was a different sort of love from his first. Yuuki had been a part of Mafuyu's life for so long, there had been no need to question them becoming lovers as well. Where Yuuki went, Mafuyu followed. What Yuuki wanted, Mafuyu gave to him, willingly or begrudgingly.

It wasn't that Yuuki was selfish. Yuuki always wanted to take care of Mafuyu, to protect him, to guide him. That he occasionally assumed incorrectly what Mafuyu wanted and needed wasn't Yuuki's fault either. Mafuyu rarely spoke about his feelings, barely knew what they were himself. All he had was an underlying restlessness, a discontent that felt ungrateful. He kept it hidden.

At the time, Mafuyu would not have been able to explain to anyone why he had deliberately chosen a different high school from his other three best friends. Mafuyu was never a great scholar, so his failure to pass the entrance exam to their more prestigious school wasn't a huge shock, merely a disappointment. Only Mafuyu knew he could have done better, could have passed the tests. He had failed them on purpose, then convinced Yuuki not to switch.

He wanted a little distance. And perhaps he wanted to test Yuuki in some way. Or himself. Yuuki's attention had become overbearing, smothering. Mafuyu often felt tired and drained from Yuuki's need to be needed. Mafuyu had begun to wonder who he really was – just an extension of Yuuki? He knew they had different tastes but he never managed to put his desires first. He only made a little fuss, which Yuuki thought was cute or ignored completely.

Opposing sides to the same coin, some said about them, meaning they fit together and were inseparable. If Mafuyu had been capable of putting his instinctive feelings into words, he might have said he needed some space between them so they could finally turn and face each other squarely instead of standing back-to-back. Yuuki would have understood that.

But Mafuyu didn't articulate those feelings and Yuuki decided to focus on music, became obsessed with it. Mafuyu mulishly refused to join their band. He could have. Going to a different school didn't mean he was unable to join them after school when they practiced. He made his stand by turning away from music and showing no interest in it.

A terrible, tragic choice. Yuuki chased Mafuyu by moving farther forward, thinking that if he wrote the perfect song and sang it for Mafuyu, Mafuyu would hear it and respond. Mafuyu felt abandoned, not realizing Yuuki's desperation. The misunderstandings culminated in that fateful argument.

“Go and make your music! Work and the band - that's all you care about now!”

“I'm doing this for you! The music, the work! All for you!”

That made no sense to Mafuyu. Why would Yuuki pour his all into some damn song, neglecting Mafuyu in the process, and then say it was for Mafuyu's sake? How did that make any sense when it was the music driving them apart?

“Would you stop with the music already? I'm sick of it!” _I don't want a song! I want you! Don't do this_ _ **for**_ _me! Do something_ _ **with**_ _me!_ If only Mafuyu had added those words.

“Can't you wait until the song is ready? Why don't you trust me? I need to show you I can do this! I need you to hear it because I can't live without you!”

Neither one believed the other. Neither one was really listening to the other at that point. How stupid, to think distance would somehow bring them closer together in the end. Once their hearts had beat in time, their love had been a harmony. No longer. They had gone all out of tune, discordant, with no rhythm.

“Would you die for me then?” Mafuyu snapped before stomping away.

Why? Why had Yuuki taken Mafuyu's last, bitter words and turned them into truth? Mafuyu hadn't wanted the responsibility of being Yuuki's only reason for living. The weight of feeling responsible for Yuuki's death nearly broke him. It was all too much. He couldn't process any of it. He could only go through the motions of living, Yuuki's guitar strapped to his back. A physical manifestation of his guilt and the only piece of Yuuki he had left.

In the end, the guitar was also his salvation. It brought him no comfort until Uenoyama taught him to play it. The guitar and the music it created set him free at last, gave all his chaotic emotions an outlet. Uenoyama soothed his aching heart. His voice finally was heard by someone other than Yuuki.

Uenoyama might never understand fully the degree to which he saved Mafuyu with his irritated, adorably grumpy guitar lessons, bullying him into joining the band. Uenoyama believed Mafuyu compared him to Yuuki, with Yuuki setting the high standard to be met and matched (or hopefully, bested), but that wasn't how it worked at all.

Yuuki would always be a part of Mafuyu. Uenoyama as well. Mafuyu would never think of them as competing with each other. They were so very different, there was no way to compare them.

Yuuki and Mafuyu had been two halves of a whole, unable to function properly when apart. Uenoyama was his own person, confident in himself and who he was (for the most part). He had real confidence, not the appearance of it. He was also a terrible liar and couldn't hide his feelings no matter how hard he tried. It all showed on his face, even when he couldn't express it well.

That he tried very hard to express himself was precious to Mafuyu. His wanting to hear Mafuyu's real feelings was priceless. Yuuki had accepted Mafuyu's silence and filled it with his own interpretations – mostly correct ones because Yuuki knew Mafuyu very well. Uenoyama bullied and coaxed and demanded and impatiently waited for Mafuyu to speak for himself. In response, Mafuyu found his words. Slowly, confusing at first, half-formed perhaps. It was enough to get him started.

Uenoyama gave Mafuyu space without it feeling like an emptiness. He had his own brand of intensity and focus but it didn't leave Mafuyu feeling like an outsider. He wanted to share, he expected an equal. Where Yuuki would have said, “It's okay, I'll do it for you,” Uenoyama said, “Do it yourself and I'll help if you need me.”

The impact on Mafuyu was huge. Support, not protection. Encouragement, not acceptance. Uenoyama saw potential and took self-improvement for granted. Yuuki had accepted Mafuyu's issues and then tried to make the world around them fit so Mafuyu wouldn't have to change. Yuuki had been a wall to hide behind. Uenoyama was a wall Mafuyu could press his back against when he faced a challenge. Both were strong, both were supportive in their own way, both were there when Mafuyu needed them.

Neither was objectively better than the other. When Mafuyu felt the need to hide, Yuuki was there in his memories, smiling his loving smile, telling Mafuyu he was fine and it would all be okay. He was safe with Yuuki. _“You're perfect, just as you are. There is nothing wrong with you.”_

Then Uenoyama's face would appear, scowling or exasperated or confused. _“What a mess! Let's fix it! Of course, you can do it! Try again!”_

Very different. Both important. Yuuki was his past and Uenoyama was his present and future. Now, he had to make Uenoyama understand that. In bed.

Uenoyama's one sore point. The one thorn in his side. He had some bizarre idea that Yuuki was a master of sex and he had to surpass him in technique and skill. It was both funny and exhausting. So shy about sex most of the time, when Uenoyama finally got up the nerve to start, he went all out.

Mafuyu was kissed, sucked, pinched, stroked, nipped, licked over every inch of his body. Uenoyama was determined to find every erogenous zone and figure out exactly how to drive Mafuyu wild. So many positions! Even a gymnast or acrobat would be worn out. The trouble was - it worked. He was driving Mafuyu wild in bed. How could he complain about so much pleasure?

It was afterward, with Uenoyama passed out and Mafuyu laying by his side, that Mafuyu wondered if Uenoyama was enjoying it beyond the satisfaction of making Mafuyu crazy. He knew Uenoyama was happy making Mafuyu happy. But Mafuyu wanted them to share in bed like they did everything else. They should make music together, not have Uenoyama playing Mafuyu's body like an instrument. Not unless Mafuyu was given the chance to return the favor.

Ironic. Yuuki had had nothing but instinct and desire – no skill, no technique. He fumbled and groped and Mafuyu let him do what he wanted to do. He had been rough in his need while Mafuyu was passive. Yuuki wasn't totally selfish or uncaring, and after the first time, he'd learned enough to make sure it didn't hurt. Still, Mafuyu accepted sex with Yuuki rather than craved it.

They had plenty of opportunities at first. Both of their single mothers worked all day and they were home alone together. Mafuyu would stall and find excuses but Yuuki eventually got his way more often than not. Once they started high school and Yuuki had the band and a part-time job, their time alone together dwindled.

Mafuyu had not missed the sex. At the time, his sex drive simply hadn't matched Yuuki's. He suspected Yuuki's desire was built more on desperation to feel closeness rather than just being horny. Mafuyu had sometimes wondered if he even had a sex drive of his own.

He knew the answer to that now. He most certainly did, thoughts of Uenoyama stirred it up. It was maddening to sleep in Uenoyama's bed alone when he worked the night shift, surrounded by his scent and memories of their lovemaking. It was worse to sleep in his own bed feeling cold and alone. They always had sex in Uenoyama's room.

 _Be a little selfish._ Wasn't Mafuyu already being selfish, with Uenoyama going to such lengths to please him, considerately waiting for the weekends so Mafuyu wouldn't be tired or sore the next day at work? Was it selfish to want more?

No. Wanting to spoil Uenoyama for a change was both selfish and not. He wanted to be the one who drove Uenoyama crazy sometimes. Mafuyu did not want to take more than he gave. Uenoyama refused to be selfish, and in doing so was actually selfish. It made no sense, and yet that was the truth.

Mafuyu would balance it out. He got off at the station before the one by their apartment. _I'll buy food for dinner, go home, take a shower. Then, I'll pounce!_

Mind made up, Mafuyu entered the grocery store and glanced around, totally lost. He couldn't cook, after all. Then his plans were completely derailed by a call from Kaji and he didn't have to worry about cooking or sex. They had something new to worry about.


	3. "Tell Me More"

“ **Tell Me More...”**

“Nakamura, you're in a band, right?” Usaka Kazuomi asked his newest production assistant.

Haruki looked up from the week's schedule he had just been handed. “Yes, Usaka-sama. We're called Given.”

This was his third week of working and he was still very nervous around Usaka. Usaka was a huge name in television and the recent movie made him even more famous (or infamous, depending on who you spoke to). This was Haruki's first time talking with the producer since being hired.

After only a token interview, Usaka had thrown Haruki into the middle of a television show's crew and left him to his own devices. He'd been assigned as one of the director's personal assistants. It was a daytime talk show that had been on the air for years. The crew were veterans and everything long-established, allowing Haruki time to observe closely and learn.

It was a wake-up call for Haruki. All his experience came from school projects full of chaos and improvisation. Like most hopefuls in the entertainment industry, he dreamed of directing important movies or dramas with casts of hundreds, huge sets, enormous budgets, and screenplays written by geniuses that he could be instrumental in bringing to life for audiences.

Reality was nothing so glamorous. TV shows like this one were a daily grind and a constant solving of technical issues when they weren't incredibly boring. Haruki would have to work his way up the ladder for years before anyone would trust him to do more than a student film with no budget and a cast of wanna-be actors.

Two weeks later, the shine was gone and Haruki was tired. The show was on air for only an hour but it took all day to organize. Meetings before and after the show, set preparation, equipment tests, hosts with questions, guests who had no idea what they were doing, long-term planning ahead, featured segments to be researched, props to be tracked down and purchased, which camera would have precedence, precision timing for commercial breaks, music cues...Haruki had no idea how the director managed to keep it all in his head.

It was daunting but also thrilling. Haruki spent every free minute observing. When he wasn't necessary on set, he sneaked around the studio to other sets and watched them in action as well. The studio produced a wide variety of daily live shows and shows filmed in advance – news, dramas, comedies, “reality” shows, games, children's educational or entertainment shows...they all came out of this one place. It fascinated him.

“Tell me more about your band,” Usaka said.

“There are four of us – myself on the bass, Kaji Akihiko on drums. Uenoyama Ritsuka is lead guitar, Satou Mafuyu is the back-up guitar and lead singer. Our style is progressive rock. We compose songs as a group, though Uenoyama sets the tone and Mafuyu writes the lyrics. Not all of our songs have lyrics, many are only instrumental. We play small venues – bars and clubs and live houses. Well, we did before they all shut down.”

“You don't have much of an online presence.”

Ugh. That meant Usaka had already looked them up and he was only asking to see what Haruki would say.

“We can't afford more at the moment. I'm the only one who's even marginally capable of putting our songs online. The others are still in school and have part-time jobs to pay their living expenses and studio rental fees. Once we start playing for audiences again, I'm planning to budget for a website and professional photos and time in a real recording studio. The videos we have are live recordings. They're decent but not high-quality.”

“What is your personal focus? If your band were to debut and become popular, would you stop working here? The chance to hit it big as musicians is more of a possibility than a pipe-dream when you have connections like yours.”

“Connections? Oh, you mean Naruse? I'm grateful to him for arranging my interview here, but we don't really know him. I don't know why he helped me, to be honest. He's not a musician or connected to any that I'm aware of. Um...as the bass player, I'm not essential to the band the way Uenoyama and Mafuyu are. I think I can do my part without quitting this job.”

“Is that so? The band is not your first priority and you're not here just to make a living to support your music?”

“I want to be a director. That's my career goal. I love playing in the band and I'd never want to stop that as an important hobby. As long as I can fit them both into my life, I will.”

Usaka gave him a long look. “In that case, why don't we see how well you can combine them?”

“Huh?”

“Choose one of your band's songs – I suggest the newest one. Polish it. Two weeks from now, my friend's recording studio has some time to spare – enough to record one song. And the day after, I happen to have a small set available for filming because of rescheduling. All the equipment is there, a small crew was already hired, and this studio has a huge warehouse full of props and costumes you can make use of.”

“I...what? I don't...”

“You are going to direct Given's first official music video.”

“I am?”

“You are. Compliments of Naru and his circle of highly influential friends and associates, to which I belong. Come up with a good concept but don't go overboard or plan a lot of visual effects - I can't help you with that. After it's filmed, you can arrange to use our editing room. I'll give you another two weeks to produce the finished video. Once it's done...we'll see.”

Haruki could only stand and stare, his brain having trouble comprehending. _Me, direct a music video? Professional-level production...? I'm in charge?!_

Usaka raised an eyebrow. “Don't you want to try it?”

“What? Oh...YES! Oh my god! Are you fucking serious? Oh shit, I'm sorry! I just...I can't believe it! Why? I mean, I'm not going to say no but I don't understand and-” Haruki had to shut his mouth before he said anything really stupid. He could already tell his face had turned red and he wanted desperately to kiss Usaka and run in circles screaming.

“That's more like it. Naru said you could be very cute. Now, go call your band members and get planning. And don't let me hear you've slacked off your day job! I hope you all take direction well – Arisu can be demanding.” With that last bomb drop, Usaka strolled off.

 _Huh. Arisu? OHMYGOD! Did he mean_ _ **the**_ _Arisu? Former god of rock and current hit music producer?_ “Yeeeahh!” Haruki let one screech escape him, drawing the attention and snickers of everyone in the vicinity.

_Akihiko! I have to call Akihiko! And Uecchi and Mafuyu! I hope Mafuyu doesn't get weird about this. And Naru – how do I get in touch with Naru? I have to thank him! How can I possibly thank him enough? This is beyond anything!_

Haruki ran out to the employee smoking area, clutching his phone in one hand and crushing his cigarettes in the other.

“ _Oi! Calm down! I can't make out a word you're saying!”_ Akihiko was trying not to laugh, Haruki could tell.

“Usaka-sama...He's giving us – well, it's not just him, I think? Anyway...giving us everything we need to make a music video. A real one, not just a recording from a live show but an actual music video! A crew, a studio set, all the equipment and props we want to use. And he's arranged time in a recording studio! EEK! With Arisu! Akihiko, Arisu is going to oversee the recording! Shit, shit, shit!”

“ _You...are you serious? Why? And why do you sound so damned cute! I want to tear your clothes off right now!”_

“Wha-shut up! I don't know why. Because that Naru guy is crazy or bored or has nothing better to spend his money on? Who cares?! I can't...I'm going to pass out! Oh, damn it! I have to get back to work! Call the others and tell them! Bye!”

Haruki hung up, put out the cigarette he hadn't smoked, and dashed back into the building. _A video! I'm going to direct a video! Which song? What should we wear? Do we want actors...?_

Safe to say, Haruki wouldn't be paying as much attention to his work that day as usual.


	4. Filling in the Gaps

**Filling in the Gaps**

Akihiko stared at his phone's background - Haruki's face covered in whipped cream - and then put it down on the table. _A music video, huh? What song? When? Where?_ Haruki had been too excited to give him any useful details.

His eyes wandered around their shared apartment. Almost uncomfortably clean, there was nothing for him to do as a distraction. Laundry was done and hanging out to dry, he'd recently mopped the floors, dusted, scrubbed. The refrigerator was stocked with food and he already knew what he'd be making them for dinner.

Over a year ago, he'd quit all his part-time jobs, getting money from his parents instead. He added more classes and practiced harder on his own – both violin and drums. He entered some violin competitions. He chose one job, waiting tables at White Fang to help pay the practice room fees and for some spending money.

Moving in with Haruki helped stretch the money further and was more fun than he'd imagined. But lately...he was bored to death. Haruki was working full time while White Fang was closed by the virus situation. Akihiko had turned into a house-husband with not enough house to keep him occupied.

It gave him time to think. If Arisu ( _ARISU!_ ) was going to direct them through recording a song and Haruki made a professional music video of it...what then? What was the point? Was it just for fun and practice? Or was this a roundabout way of debuting as a band into the greater music sphere?

They had already turned down a professional debut once before. After the CAC* competition, a major label had been interested in them, offering to sign them up for a trial period. Uenoyama, the one person in the band who was most likely to make a lifelong career in the rock music industry, had been thrilled. Haruki and Akihiko were willing to take the chance. Mafuyu...not so much.

In the end, they turned it down. Akihiko believed that was the right decision for them at the time. They were too unprepared musically and emotionally to dedicate themselves to becoming professionals. If they were under contract, they would lose all autonomy when it came to their music. A professional band had to produce new songs as well as performing live and recording and doing all sorts of public appearances.

Mafuyu did not write songs quickly or at will – they had to be nearly dragged out of him. He showed no interest in singing songs someone else had written. It left the band with little choice but to go at his pace. Playing smaller venues allowed them to schedule performances around their classes and part-time jobs and gave Mafuyu the freedom to compose whatever he wanted. They had all agreed in the end – it was not the right time for a debut.

Uenoyama brushed up against the professional world when he filled in as a guitarist for Mafuyu's friends, Kashima Hiiragi and Yagi Shizusumi. Their band had debuted and was doing...okay. They weren't hugely popular but they did have a loyal fanbase and were gaining some recognition. Hiiragi was idol-material, with his outgoing and sparkling personality.

Uenoyama, not so much. His guitar playing was amazing but he was not a crowd-pleaser off-stage and wanted nothing to do with promotion. Mafuyu was adorable when he wasn't spaced out, which was most of the time. Haruki was too humble and shy – people liked him and responded to him but he had trouble taking any of that seriously and didn't enjoy being the spokesperson. And Akihiko? He'd rather look cool and stay in the background.

Where did that leave them? Not popular in the sense of today's social media-driven frenzy of a market. Did they have what it takes to go above and beyond, to become known for their music and not because they were appealing to fangirls? Did they want to try?

It would all be up to Mafuyu. It was his voice and lyrics that lifted them out of the practice studio, his songs that gained the attention of the crowd. Akihiko had no idea if Mafuyu grasped the concept of a debut or becoming a professional in the music industry. When it came up last time, he'd stayed silent for weeks and then decided against it.

Uenoyama, a bit wiser and cynical after witnessing Hiiragi's and Shizusumi's “rise” to non-fame, accepted the decision more calmly than expected. Haruki had been relieved to dodge the question of whether music or directing was his passion. Akihiko shrugged and went back to his violin and drums. At some point, he also would have to choose between classical and modern, but not then.

Maybe all this heavy thinking was for nothing. It was just a music video, not a contract. Haruki directing it meant he was being given a chance to prove his skills as a director, not necessarily as a band member. Plus, Haruki said it was Naru's doing and everyone in IT&S said Naru never did anything but help people.

 _I'm jumping to conclusions. Before I assume anything else, I should wait for Haruki to explain things in more detail - to all of us._ Picking up his phone, he dialed Mafuyu.

“ _Kaji, what do I need to make yakisoba*? And where do I find it in the store?_ ”

“Huh?"

“ _I want to make us dinner, but I don't know how...”_

“Um...” Mafuyu was planning to cook? Scary. “You can buy it frozen and already put together. You just stick it in the microwave.” That should be safe enough if he wandered off and forgot about it. “I don't know where that is in the store – each store is different, you know. Ask an employee.”

“ _Oh...okay.”_

“Wait!” Akihiko yelled, sensing Mafuyu was about to hang up on him. “We need to have a band meeting as soon as possible. Is Uenoyama working tonight?”

“ _He starts at 10 pm. We could come by your place around 7 pm, I guess. A meeting for what?”_

Was it his imagination, or did Mafuyu sound even more distracted and non-interested than usual? “Haruki is going to direct a music video for us. And we get to record a song in a real studio with a very well-known producer - Arisu, his name is.”

“ _Oh. Why do we need a meeting?_ ”

“We just do. I'll explain it in person when you two get here. Why don't you forget about making dinner tonight? If you come over at 7, I'll cook for all of us.”

“ _But I wanted to-”_

“I want you to do some research. Look up and watch a bunch of music videos. And learn who Arisu is. I'm pretty sure Uenoyama already knows. This is kind of a big deal, Mafuyu, so you need to understand and take it seriously.” Mafuyu still had some very big gaps in his music knowledge. “I will send you some links to get you started.”

“ _If you say so.”_

Not his imagination. Mafuyu usually was very enthusiastic when it came to music and learning more about it. “Is something wrong?” When Mafuyu went into one of his funks, it put everyone off.

“ _No...I just...Kaji, you have a lot of sex experience, right? You used to do it for money, so I guess you know what you're doing or people wouldn't have paid.”_

“Oi. What are you asking? Are you out in public?”

“ _I'm in the grocery store but I can't find an employee to ask.”_

 _He's going to ask a store clerk about sex?_ “What? Oh, wait, you mean about the yakisoba. Never mind that. We can't talk about sex if you're wandering around a store, Mafuyu. Can't it wait until tonight?”

“ _I can't ask when Uenoyama is there. I don't think Haruki would like it either.”_

“...I get it. Um. When you get home, sign onto the club server and we'll talk. Just go in your bedroom and shut the door - Uenoyama's sleeping, isn't he? I can send you music links that way as well.”

“ _Okay. As soon as I find the yakisoba, I'll go home. Ah! I found ice cream. It should be around here...”_

“Bye!” Akihiko hung up rather than listen to Mafuyu do his shopping. It would probably be at least an hour before he was home.

 _I'll line up some videos for Mafuyu to watch._ Akihiko opened his laptop and started searching for music videos and sex advice – he had to be prepared when it came to Mafuyu's education.

* * *

 _*CAC_ – Countdown Amateur Contest

 _*Yakisoba_ – a stir-fried noodle dish


	5. Body Language

**Body Language**

Uenoyama's seduction would have to wait. Mafuyu found the frozen dinners and loaded up a basket with all sorts of things. _Does this count as cooking when all I have to do is heat them up? Whatever._ At least Uenoyama wouldn't be able to complain that Mafuyu was skipping meals. If he remembered to make them. Back home, he stashed them in the freezer and signed onto the club server.

Kaji gave him a long playlist to watch/listen to. He also gave advice similar to Aki's. If Mafuyu wanted to be more active in bed, then he should push Uenoyama around. He added that, with a shy partner (or someone inexperienced like Uenoyama), it would be up to Mafuyu to pay close attention to unspoken signals. Some people couldn't explain what they liked or didn't know yet.

Mafuyu might have spent the entire afternoon thinking about Uenoyama's body signals ( _Is blushing violently a good or bad sign?_ ) if he hadn't been diverted down a music video rabbit hole. He spent three hours just on Arisu. Similar to his reaction when hearing Ugetsu play for the first time, Mafuyu was fascinated and in awe. Arisu's voice stirred him up and sent his mind soaring off in all directions.

 _How does he do that? Does he have a little magic, like Izuna said I have?_ One old, poor-quality concert video had Mafuyu spellbound. Arisu ruled the stage. He crooned love songs, he screamed rock songs, he oozed sex appeal or sparkled with humor or raged with frustration. Song after song, one emotion after another, no pause for transitions.

Mafuyu always had to take a break between songs. Each one overwhelmed him as he sang and he needed to recover. Given had several instrumental pieces that allowed him the time to mentally and emotionally prepare for the next. That would not work for a performance like Arisu's concert.

Yet, Arisu gave up performing and became a producer and composer of music instead. Kaji had linked a few soundtracks from movies that Arisu created. Those musical pieces were also very emotive and, from what Mafuyu could see, enhanced the scenes they were playing behind perfectly. Mafuyu was not much of a movie-watcher – he would have to add movies and soundtracks to his study list.

He began the concert footage again and was so entranced, he didn't notice when Uenoyama entered his bedroom. He was startled out of his trance when a chin rested on his shoulder and an arm reached out to unplug his headset from the laptop. Music blared out of the speakers instead as Uenoyama took Mafuyu's headset off.

“Arisu? How did you find this?”

“Kaji sent me some links. You know who Arisu is?” Mafuyu leaned back against Uenoyama's chest as they watched the screen together.

“Serious musicians all know Arisu. I forget you haven't been into music for very long. Do you like his style?”

“He's amazing! How does he do that?”

“Do what?”

“Sing so many different songs, switch so easily and quickly from mood to mood?”

Uenoyama shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe he doesn't feel those emotions as strongly as you do. Maybe the songs are less personal.”

“I'll have to ask him.”

“Yeah...What?” Uenoyama stopped cuddling him from behind and moved to his side, staring.

“Oh. What time is it?”

“It's 6 pm and I'm hungry. What did you mean about asking Arisu? Or did you mean Kaji?”

“Already 6?” Mafuyu scrambled to his feet. “We're having dinner at Kaji and Haruki's place so don't eat. I'm going to take a shower really quick!”

“Huh? Why...?” But Mafuyu was already running for the bathroom.

* * *

Uenoyama blinked at the empty doorframe then turned back to Mafuyu's laptop, meaning to turn it off. He ended up just as engrossed in Arisu's performance as Mafuyu had been. He hadn't listened to Arisu's singing in a long time and had never watched a performance like this. He did have several albums, handed down from his father along with the guitar he treasured.

Uenoyama knew Arisu could play nearly every instrument. He was a true musical genius, not limited to singing or composing or playing. He could do them all equally well. It was his voice that earned him recognition, but those who studied him learned and then despaired. How could one man have so much talent?

Uenoyama was good at playing guitar – he had practiced and studied and pushed himself, developed his own style and strengths. He came at music from a technical, almost analytical angle. Mafuyu was all emotion. Haruki had good instincts and was the perfect support. Kaji kept them all on pace, the steady one. As a whole, as a band, they fit like puzzle pieces, each filling his role. Arisu was an entire orchestra in one person. Uenoyama couldn't fathom it.

He liked to be the driving force, not take a backseat to someone else. Given was perfect for Uenoyama because they knew their strengths and worked together as equals. To be in a band with someone like Arisu would mean allowing someone else to control him and his playing. Uenoyama did not take criticism well, which had led to him leaving several bands before he met Haruki and Kaji.

It wasn't because he thought he was perfect. He knew he wasn't. But he didn't respect those trying to correct him – a different matter. How could they tell him what to do when they didn't know what they were talking about? He could be arrogant, condescending even. Luckily, Haruki and Kaji (and later, Mafuyu) found that side of him amusing and trusted him to ask for advice or felt free to scold him when necessary. He also trusted and respected them, so it all worked out in the end.

His short stint as guitarist for Hiiragi and Shizusumi had done nothing to tame his inner control-demon but it had taught him an appreciation for what Given's members provided. Hiiragi was a brilliant performer and equally arrogant about it. They had argued over everything, challenged each other to reach new heights. A heady experience but ultimately frustrating and unsatisfying.

Watching them jump through the hoops of a professional music production company taught Uenoyama something else. He didn't think he could do it. They compromised too much, were pushed this way and that. Styled, posed, remade until they were barely recognizable – Uenoyama stomach churned at the thought. He'd have been fired immediately if he was in their band.

The songs they had written were still their songs but became less important than the overall image. In some way Uenoyama couldn't explain, they had stopped being musicians and instead become performers of music. The focus was on being dazzling and charming fangirls into raging hordes who spent all their money on merchandise.

Hiiragi seemed to thrive on the attention. Shizusumi didn't care as long as he could be with Hiiragi. Uenoyama found it all disgusting. He believed they wouldn't make it in the long run unless Hiiragi took back control. They had lost something during all the fancy packaging of their brand, become just another aspiring J-pop group. A good one, lost in a sea of “good ones” who had no uniqueness to rise above the rest.

Not Given. Uenoyama would not allow Given to take that same path. He was grateful to Mafuyu for putting up a strong resistance when their own debut was teased as a possibility. Mafuyu had his own reasons but he forced Uenoyama to stop and think beyond the dream of fame.

Watching Arisu's concert, Uenoyama felt his resolve strengthen. No one told Arisu what to do, how to dress, which songs he could sing – Uenoyama was sure of it. Given was not in Arisu's league. Not yet, maybe never. Of them all, only Mafuyu had the talent, and he was the least savvy when it came to such things. He also had a bone-deep stubbornness that kept him from being pushed around.

If Mafuyu didn't want to do something, there was nothing and no one who could force him. At most, he could be persuaded if a person had enough patience and understanding to explain things to him in a way that made sense. Uenoyama still struggled with that aspect of Mafuyu but cherished it as well. When they did something together, it was mutual. There was a comfort and a peace in that.

Uenoyama might get frustrated enough to yell and tear at his hair, but in the end, he trusted Mafuyu. When Mafuyu did speak, what he said was his truth. His honesty drew the truth out of those around him. Uenoyama had learned not to fill Mafuyu's silences with assumptions or leave Mafuyu to his own devices for too long or misunderstanding would build between them.

Communication was hard but Uenoyama was learning to read Mafuyu's body language and to interpret his words when he did speak. And Mafuyu was talking more and more. They were good for each other. He might never understand Mafuyu the way Yoshida had, but Uenoyama was determined not to let Mafuyu feel their relationship was lacking in any way.

_What day is it? Only Monday. Four more days until we can..._

“Are you ready to go?” Mafuyu was back, dressed in fresh clothes and rubbing his damp hair with a towel.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so.”

Uenoyama realized the concert video had ended while he had been lost in thought. He wanted to tear Mafuyu's clothes off – to hell with dinner and Given and Arisu and work. _No, no, no! I have to be considerate, not greedy._ He forced himself to stand up calmly, reached out, and took over towel-drying Mafuyu's coppery hair. To cover up his desire, he scrubbed wildly, making Mafuyu laugh.

“You're going to make me bald!”

“No. You have a lot of hair to spare.” Uenoyama tossed the cloth aside and ran his fingers through the soft waves. He caught a whiff of strawberries – Mafuyu's soap – and caved in just a little. Just one kiss on those smiling lips...

“Ritsuka...” There was humor and a matching heat and a promise in Mafuyu's voice. Yes, Uenoyama was learning to read his lover.

“I know. We have to go or we'll be late.” He took a step back, resolved to wait. “Why are we invited to dinner anyway?”

“We're going to make a music video and record a song with Arisu.”

“WHAT?!”


	6. Family

**Family**

Haruki arrived home from work tired, his mind worn out from overthinking. Dinner was not the relaxing event he'd been looking forward to. Instead, he missed out on most of the food because Uenoyama asked a million questions. Mafuyu ate the most – Haruki had no idea how he fit so much into his slender body – and said the least, as usual.

“It's not a debut,” Mafuyu suddenly said, interrupting all the back-and-forth.

“It could be,” Uenoyama shot back. “What other purpose is there in a professionally-produced recording and video?”

“It's a gift, though. And it's a test for Haruki as a director.”

“Mafuyu...”

“No, Uecchi, he's right. We're getting too far ahead of ourselves,” Haruki said. “It might possibly lead to more and we should all be thinking about that. For now, let's table the debut discussion and focus on the song. I agree with Usaka that our newest song, Namae wo Yobo yo*, would be best. And I think we should keep the video simple but I want your ideas.”

“Shouldn't we do Fuyu no Hanashi (A Winter's Tale)?” Kaji asked. “It's a powerful song.”

“I'd rather not,” Mafuyu said. “When I sing it, I can't think about what I'm doing. If someone is going to be correcting my singing...”

“Your singing doesn't need correcting,” Uenoyama told him.

Haruki pointed out, “That song needs a video with a story if you know what I mean. We have one day in a studio to film. We don't have time to hire actors or write a script or find locations. If we ever do a video for it, I want to do it justice.”

That shut them all up – for about a minute. They didn't need to say they agreed with Haruki's assessment. Fuyu no Hanashi was worthy of a full-blown, story-style video. Namae wo Yobo yo it would be.

“There is something else I'd like you all to think about,” Haruki told them, looking slightly uncomfortable. “At the end of last year, Usaka released a movie – A Second Chance at First Love. It was a huge hit and it caused a media storm because a whole bunch of the people involved came out at the premiere. Came out as gay. Including Usaka and Arisu and a lot of the people we are close with now after joining Ice Tea and Snacks.”

The other three stared at Haruki, faces asking, _“So what?”_ He sighed.

“First, being associated with all of them more publicly may raise questions. It will also call more attention to us whether we officially debut or not. There was more praise and admiration for the movie than hate, but people still were labeled just for attending the premiere.”

Looking at Kaji first and then the other two, Haruki went on. “I know we've – _I've_ \- made a point of keeping our image as neutral as possible and I kept harping on the fact that fans need to believe we're all single. I think maybe we should consider a different tactic.”

Pause for a deep breath. “My sister found out about me and Kaji and she told my parents and my other sister...they have been very accepting. I'm not trying to pressure you, Uecchi, Akihiko. I just think there's always a possibility that we could be revealed in a less controlled way. Announcing it is different from being caught – that adds a sordid quality as if we're ashamed of who we love.”

Everyone stared at Uenoyama, holding their breath. He was the most likely to have a panic attack. Haruki didn't know what kind of relationship Kaji had with his parents. They seemed distant and he rarely spoke of them aside from mentioning that he'd contacted them for financial support.

Haruki's family was a casually loving one. They each had hobbies and friends and were happily busy, but never too busy to listen if he needed an ear to bend or a shoulder to lean on. They were all much like him – slightly neurotic, a bit airheaded at times, overall optimistic, and practical. They could always be counted on to rally in a show of support when necessary.

Uenoyama's voice when he finally spoke had gone flat and dull. “I don't know. My sister...I thought she would accept us but she didn't – not at first. She stopped giving me a hard time about us but I don't think she approves, not deep down. My parents are paying for school and part of my rent. If they freak out and cut me off...”

Ugh. Yayoi. Haruki wasn't sure it was the gay relationship she really had a problem with. She had been upset and confused over losing Kaji - why would he choose another man instead of her? She seemed happy dating Yatake and had made peace with her brother, but Haruki would never like her very much and the feeling was mutual. She would die on the spot if she knew Haruki had also slept with Yatake once. No one knew about that and he intended to keep it that way.

“It's something to think about. You have to decide when is the right time to tell them, if you ever tell them. And maybe we shouldn't let it become public – I don't know. I would like to discuss it with Usaka. I'm not sure what his angle is with us. He might have no ulterior motives at all and is doing this as a favor for Naru.”

“He doesn't seem the type to be doing favors without planning to benefit from them in some way,” Kaji pointed out. “As for me...I don't plan to tell my parents but I also don't think they would care very much. They're both so self-centered I doubt they'd even recognize me if my name and face were plastered all over the news.”

Kaji didn't sound bitter but Haruki wondered. How long had it taken him to accept that his parents were nothing more than DNA contributors and money providers? No surprise that he did as he wished or had trouble forming lasting attachments to people. Haruki had hoped he'd make a few more friends after being hired at White Fang but it closed down soon after. Another month - in about another month places were supposed to start opening again.

A month was the deadline for the finished project. If he could get Kaji more involved, it would get him out of the apartment and give him something more to do than clean and cook. Haruki appreciated the clean house but was aware it came from boredom and restlessness. Kaji was not the quiet nesting type.

“Crap! I have to work!” Uenoyama jumped up from his seat as everyone glanced at the clock. Just past 9 pm. They'd been talking for two hours without resolving anything. Mafuyu stood up as well.

“If I don't hear anything from you two, I'm going to plan it all myself and you'll be stuck with whatever I decide. Talk about it when you have time, think about things carefully, and let me know,” Haruki called after their disappearing backs. “We're going to rehearse all weekend, so don't make any other plans.”

“Bye! Thanks for dinner!” The door slammed.

“Are they going to be okay?” he asked out loud.

Kaji snorted. “They'll be fine, Mama Bear.”

“Don't call me that!” He stood up to clear the table.

“Leave it.” Kaji's arms came around him from behind, lips nibbled on his throat.

“But...” A token protest. Haruki was in the mood for a distraction after a day spent thinking and talking.

“So your family knows about me? Is that...are you really okay with that?”

Haruki twisted around to plant a kiss on Kaji's mouth. “I would have told them soon myself – Onee-chan* just did it for me. They'll love you and you'll be a part of our family. Be prepared! They are already hounding me to meet you. They'll ask you all kinds of questions, my mother will knit you ugly socks, Dad will show off his coin collection, and both my sisters will start asking us to babysit while they tell you embarrassing stories of my childhood.”

“Sounds awful.” Kaji hid his face by pulling Haruki closer. He was shaking. “I don't...I don't know what a family is like, Haruki. You shouldn't jeopardize your relationship with them for me.”

“Idiot. Didn't you promise to become a man worthy of me? You've done that. I love you. I'll show you what it means to have a family. We already have two younger brothers who are a lot of trouble,” he joked.

Kaji clutched him tighter. “I don't deserve you. But I want you. I'm selfish, just like my parents.”

Haruki peeled himself away, forced Kaji to meet his eyes. “Then so am I. I want you. You're mine and I want everyone to know it. Oh...ah...not everyone! I mean, mph!”

Kaji was really too good at kissing. _Damned tongue ring!_ Haruki wanted to feel it all over. Right now and forever. Being together with him still felt like a dream at times. He needed to remind himself they were really a couple. He maneuvered them toward the bedroom. _Now that he's mine, I'll never let him go._

* * *

 _*Namae wo Yobu yo_ \- I'll Call Out a Name. I'm stealing the ED song from Bungou Stray Dogs, Season 1, by Luck Life. I fell in love with this band and this song :)

 _*Onee-chan_ \- older sister


	7. A Kiss for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just linking the Youtube playlist I put together here again - this is probably the best place in the story to check it out, if you're interested. I put in not just the songs mentioned in the story but a few other things as well. A virtual concert by Miyavi - he reminds me of Arisu, if Arisu kept rocking. A song I considered using before the new Given song came out (Just One Life by Spyair). And the latest Given movie trailer with the new song.  
> [for story 52](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtkbqMoGCtxOHl9tHTXul-fAg27dAc4zB) (open in a new tab)

**A Kiss for Comfort**

Two weeks flew by. Saturday morning, they met just outside the recording studio and stood around – they had arrived too early. Kaji and Haruki were nervously smoking while Uenoyama explained things about the song they knew already. Mafuyu tuned him out, thinking about whether he could have a conversation with Arisu. Not just if the man would have time for it, but if Mafuyu could manage to get any words out to a person he had begun to almost worship.

He'd listened to all the musician's albums, watched every video he could find multiple times, tracked down and watched several of the movies Arisu had scored. Footage of the movie premiere, where so many same-sex couples had revealed themselves to the world, and the movie itself, made Mafuyu realize why Haruki wanted to tell his family about Kaji and had suggested to the band that they stop hiding their relationships. With so many brave souls leading the way, who wouldn't want to follow?

Uenoyama, for one. Mafuyu had learned something else over the past two weeks – Uenoyama was very worried about his parents' possible reaction. Normally confident about almost everything, his sister's initial rejection of their relationship had shaken him. He didn't care about most people's opinions, but his family was another matter. They were extremely...typical, like something you would see in a family TV show.

Mafuyu didn't mind keeping their relationship a secret from Uenoyama's parents but he was aware both of them could be rather careless and clueless when it came to other people or their surroundings. Haruki was always warning them about casually posting things on their social media and everyone they met seemed to pick up on their relationship being a romantic one very quickly.

Then again, most of the people they'd been meeting recently were gay themselves or had gay friends and family. Uenoyama's parents were oblivious. _Will he tell them? I don't want him to be forced to choose between me and them. I think he'd choose me and then he'd be unhappy. He never explained what happened with his sister..._

On the verge of upsetting himself, Mafuyu was shoulder-bumped out of his dark thoughts. “It's time to go in,” Uenoyama told him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” _Am I okay? I'm so nervous..._

“Grr...” Uenoyama dragged him by the hand into the building and punched at the elevator button impatiently. Once the doors opened, he yanked Mafuyu inside and then gave him a bear hug. “Talk to me when you're worried!”

Mafuyu snuggled in. Uenoyama gave the best hugs ever. “I'm not worried, I think. I'm nervous. Or maybe excited? I don't know. I'm jittery!”

Kaji and Haruki entered the elevator and hit the button for the third floor where they'd been instructed to go. “I'm all of those things as well, Mafuyu. It's normal,” Haruki said.

“This is something new for all of you,” Kaji added. “It's not easy to have someone correct your performance or criticize something you created. I'm not talking about fans – they aren't professionals, so it's easier to dismiss their harsh words. You have to keep in mind that you want to improve, that you aren't perfect, and that you respect the opinion and experience of the person judging you.”

“But this is Arisu!” They all knew exactly what Mafuyu meant.

“You can't think of him in that way – not during this recording. Today, he's just a musician with more knowledge than us. We're here to learn. And we wouldn't be here at all if he thought we were crap – remember that. He's not going to waste his time on losers, not even as a favor.”

The elevator announced their arrival on the third floor and they all took a collective deep breath as the doors slid open.

“Here we go!” Haruki charged forward, determinedly cheerful. Uenoyama gave Mafuyu a little push and he followed, keeping his eyes on Haruki's bass in its familiar purple cover. He almost slammed into Haruki's back when he stopped in front of a door. “This is the room. Game faces on!”

It wasn't a large room. It was very similar to the medium-sized space they rented for practice sessions, just with more equipment. There were a lot of microphones scattered around with cables snaking across the floor, and one wall was entirely made of glass. Through the glass, they could see a huge bank of switches, computers, monitor speakers, direct input units – the control room. A drum set was already arranged in one corner (Kaji only brought his drumsticks with him) and music stands and headphones for them all. No Arisu.

Trying their hardest to act professionally, each unpacked his instrument and began tuning. Kaji sat on the stool behind the drum set and tapped lightly on each, testing their sound. Tuning done, they dithered for a few minutes before Haruki said, “Let's warm up.” He grabbed his favorite effect pedal and plugged it in, then plugged in his bass before turning on the amp they were attached to.

Unsure if they should be making themselves at home, Mafuyu and Uenoyama hesitated before copying him. Soon enough, they lost their nerves in practice. Haruki led them through several instrumental songs before suggesting they play Yoru Ga Akeru*, the second song Mafuyu wrote.

When the last notes faded, they stopped to catch their breath and the door opened. It was not just Arisu. He had two others with him, Usaka and someone else Mafuyu didn't recognize. He only knew Usaka's face from the premiere coverage, but he looked very different.

Usaka's hair was down and his clothes were casual, sloppy even. The unnamed man wore casual clothes as well, but that was likely usual for him. He went straight into the control booth and began pushing buttons – he had to be the audio engineer. That was all distraction. Arisu was...how to describe Arisu?

Flashy. Spectacular? Weird and wonderful and alien. Skin-tight white jeans, shimmering silk shirt that reflected all the colors of the rainbow, wild hair freshly-dyed deep red, the ever-present sunglasses with mirrored lenses. So very tall! And skinny – those jeans exposed everything. Everything. Including what had to be zebra print briefs, sort of visible through the white cloth. He had a lollipop in his mouth.

Every ounce of cool the band members had dredged up in preparation ran away. They gaped at him, entranced.

“Delicious babies! Usa-chan, me likey!”

“Don't be creepy, Arisu.” Usaka rolled his eyes, accustomed to Arisu's eccentricities. “Nakayama, introduce your bandmates.”

“Uh...err...I'm Nakayama Haruki, bass. This is Satou Mafuyu, second guitar and vocals. Uenoyama Ritsuka, lead guitar. Kaji Akihiko on the drums.” They all bowed as their names were spoken.

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Arisu hummed the melody to Namae wo Yobo yo. “Strong. Who wrote it?”

“Urk! We did – me and Mafuyu,” Uenoyama squeaked. “He comes up with the basic melody, I fill it out, then he writes the lyrics.”

“Sooo? Heartbreaking loss, heart-strengthening resolve, heart-healing new love.”

“How...?” Mafuyu was stunned. He knew his emotions were in his songs, but no one had read them so clearly or summed them up in such a way.

“Next comes heart-pounding desire. Heh heh! Right Usa-chan? Pair! (pointing at Mafuyu and Uenoyama) Pair! (Kaji and Haruki)” Arisu turned and got up in Usaka's face. “Pair...” he said once again, this time in a husky voice full of seduction.

Usaka held onto his dignity, impressing everyone. “Don't shock your delicious babies, Arisu. They'll run away screaming.”

“Lock the door. We'll shock them more. Scream with them.” Arisu nibbled on Usaka's neck and his hands wandered.

Usaka snorted a laugh before he could hide it. Shoving Arisu aside to pout, he said, “You are here to work. I'm here to interpret and keep you in line. Save that for later when we can take our time. I am not an exhibitionist like you.”

Mafuyu wondered if his eyes were popping out of his skull. Arisu in person was much more...more. He was a beautiful creature, a force of nature. Sensual in every meaning of the word – not just sex appeal, but what Mafuyu felt was an appreciation for all the senses. Sight, touch, taste, smell, sound; Arisu seemed sensitive to them all. The fabrics and colors of his clothes, the rise and fall of his voice, the candy in his mouth...Arisu lived in a different dimension.

Mafuyu wanted to join him there. It seemed like an amazing place. What was it like to be so uninhibited and uncaring of others' opinions? Was that true freedom? It made Mafuyu jealous. Haruki looked embarrassed to the extreme while Kaji was trying hard not to be impressed. Uenoyama was in a trance.

“Anzai,” Arisu called out, suddenly all business. “Ready?”

The man in the control booth's voice spoke through speakers. “Always, Arisu.”

“Record them now.” Arisu pointed at the band. “Play the song. The one you've settled on for this.”

“Err. Okay? Uecchi?” Haruki gave Uenoyama a poke on the arm. “You in there?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah.” Uenoyama tore his gaze off Arisu, fumbling with his guitar pick.

Kaji nodded his readiness and Mafuyu took a deep breath to settle himself. “Good. This is Namae wo Yobu yo. Start us off, Uecchi.”

Uenoyama closed his eyes for a moment, then the familiar opening notes began quietly, gently. It was a love song, but with Mafuyu's familiar hint of melancholy. “ _I was searching..._ ”

They made it all the way through with no major mistakes. Dead silence held the room for several moments after they finished, everyone waiting for Anzai. He gave them a thumbs up and they collectively let out a huge breath.

“Ha! Did well enough. Now listen,” Arisu told them as he made a circular gesture to his engineer.

Hearing the song played back was strange. It didn't sound anything like they were accustomed to. Either they heard it while in the midst of playing or they listened to the live recording. While composing, they each recorded their own part separately, usually at home in their bedrooms. This time it sounded...flat. Not off-key, but kind of dull and too quiet.

“What happened to the sound?” Mafuyu asked.

Arisu waved at Anzai to answer. “Ah. These studios are designed to absorb nearly all reflected sounds. You probably can't tell because of the stuff on the walls, but they are asymmetrical, so the reverberations don't bounce around. And all that stuff is arranged to catch and quiet even more reflective noise. It keeps each instrument's sound pure. We can add or subtract other effects later.”

“We let you choose your places – when we get serious, the singer will have to move forward a bit. I also think we'll need a reflector in front of the singer. I think we'll want to change your sound pedals as well. Don't worry, you played just fine. Now we're going to make it sound amazing.”

What followed were hours of exhausting, confusing, frustrating work. Arisu's language was music, not Japanese or English or anything else recognizable. Three of the four musicians were self-taught and didn't know the professional language when he did use it. Usaka did his best to interpret, but sometimes Arisu had to grab their instrument (or shove Kaji off his stool) and demonstrate. Once they heard what he wanted, they understood.

Gradually, painfully, Arisu perfected them into a whole new level of playing. Mafuyu plopped down onto a stool while Arisu worked with the rest, marveling at the difference just a tiny change in the pace or strength of a strum on the strings could make. His own playing was so basic and secondary in relation to the others, Arisu didn't spend much time with him. His voice couldn't be strained by too much singing over and over.

“Okay! You. Cricket!” Mafuyu jumped to his feet. Arisu had taken to calling him that for an unexplained reason. He stepped over to his designated microphone. There was a small reflector on a stand in front of him, a microphone at waist-height for his guitar, his headphones, and a borrowed sound pedal on the floor. He faced the band, instead of having them at his back. It felt very weird.

Arisu took him through the song one line at a time, coaching him sometimes on just one word or phrase. Mafuyu hated it while at the same time recognizing how much his voice was improved afterward. His singing had been instinctive and emotion-driven. Being analyzed and corrected brought tears to his eyes and made his throat constrict.

“Break!” Arisu announced. He pointed at Uenoyama. “You! Take him out and kiss him.” Uenoyama blinked, not comprehending. “Hmph! It's your name he's singing about, yes? Go remind him why.”

Red-faced, Uenoyama took Mafuyu's hand and led him out of the room. Haruki and Kaji went past them in search of the smoking area. Once they were alone in the deserted hall, Mafuyu latched on to him for a hug. Ahh. Familiar arms, reassuring warmth, a tender hand on the back of his head. Mafuyu took deep breaths and slowly calmed down.

“You are doing very well. You sound amazing. I know it's hard, but he really is helping us.”

“I know. I'm sorry for getting weird.” He felt Uenoyama chuckle a little.

“I wanted to punch him at one point, then I wanted to punch myself for thinking such a thing. It's not only you. He's overwhelming.”

Overwhelming was a good word. Mafuyu had found that identifying the correct word or phrase to match his emotions helped him get a grip on them. Gave them a shape that he better understood and made them less chaotic. Once he had a word for each emotion, he could take hold of it some way. Before, he had ignored his emotions or buried them. He didn't need to do that anymore (or not as often).

Ugetsu said his lyrics were often very metaphorical because he had to search for the right words to represent his feelings and ended up describing evocative scenes that drew the listeners in. They were also brutally honest and personal – he couldn't lie with his words when he struggled so hard to find them.

“Ritsuka.”

“What?”

“I just wanted to say it. Your name.”

Uenoyama shifted his feet, drew back a little. “Can I kiss you, Mafuyu?”

“Always. Anywhere.”

“Dummy.” Uenoyama's lips were very soft. Mafuyu felt all his love in them. _Yes. This is right. Arisu was right. Kissing the person you love is always the best comfort._

“I'm okay now. We can go back.”

“One more minute.”

* * *

 _*Yoruga Akeru_ – Day Will Break Soon or Break of Dawn or Dawn Breaks. I've seen it translated in several ways. This is the main song from the movie, Mafuyu's second song that they play at the contest. I've added it to the playlist I'm making for this story.


	8. A Gift Beyond Compare

**A Gift Beyond Compare**

Uenoyama heard Haruki and Kaji returning from their smoke break and reluctantly let go of Mafuyu. Very reluctantly – it had been a while since they kissed or anything else. He was too busy with work, online classes, and rehearsing. Mafuyu had been obsessively studying Arisu. Tomorrow they were shooting the video. He sighed. _Another week. Then I'm not letting him out of bed for two days._

They re-entered the studio, Uenoyama half-expecting to find Arisu groping Usaka in a display of their relationship that made him uncomfortable. Trying to imagine those two in bed made Uenoyama's brain blush, not to mention his face. He had no idea how Usaka could stand there so calmly with Arisu attempting to provoke him at every chance. They were so very different.

But Arisu was sitting at a keyboard Uenoyama hadn't noticed in a corner, plinking on the keys while Usaka chatted with Anzai over at the control booth door. Arisu looked up at them and nodded in satisfaction.

“Stand over there.” He pointed at Usaka. As they settled themselves he began playing more deliberately. “Know some English? If not, Usa-chan will interpret.” Rich piano tones filled the room, followed by Arisu's voice. It was nothing like his rock songs – this was a beautiful, soft song*.

> I'm nothing special, in fact, I'm a bit of a bore.
> 
> When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before.
> 
> But I have a talent, a wonderful thing -
> 
> 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing.
> 
> I'm so grateful and proud.
> 
> All I want is to sing it out loud.
> 
> So I say, Thank you for the music,
> 
> The songs I'm singing.
> 
> Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.
> 
> Who can live without it?
> 
> I ask in all honesty.
> 
> What would life be?
> 
> Without a song or a dance, what are we?
> 
> So I say, Thank you for the music,
> 
> For giving it to me.

They all knew enough English to figure out what he was singing. It was a slow song and Arisu made each word stand out. His voice was smooth, intimate, loving. He was telling them all, music is a gift that brings joy when it's shared. Uenoyama was a little shocked when Usaka mingled his voice with Arisu's as the song continued. Uenoyama was not surprised when Mafuyu joined in as the chorus repeated.

> Thank you for the music,
> 
> The songs I'm singing...

They all joined in for the final chorus, even Anzai. Arisu had created a mood that engulfed them all. A hush fell over the room when it was done. Arisu stood up and gestured them toward their places. In a sort of trance, they took up their instruments, waited for Anzai's signal, then played their song straight through. Perfectly, exactly as Arisu had coached them.

“Kazuomi,” Arisu said into the silence.

“Hmm?” Usaka answered.

“Nothing. Just calling your name.”

“Kiyotaka.” A moment between them, Usaka with a tiny smile on his lips.

Arisu grinned at him in return. “Toodles!” he called before locking himself in the control booth with Anzai.

Usaka faced the band. “You did well today, Given. Now get out. You'll receive the finished song later this evening, in time to use it for your video tomorrow. I'll tell you right now – there is interest in this song for an anime, as the end credits song. It would pay rather well. A tie-in video is always a good idea – people like to see the bands that play the songs they like. And the song would be for sale as a single and on the soundtrack.”

He gave them a moment for that to sink in. “What that means for you as a band...you'll have to think about it. It does not require a formal debut, nor do you have to switch from an independent, part-time band into a professional one. There is a market for meaningful songs like yours without you having to go fully pro. You can make your music career into whatever you choose. Just know, there are people who will support you. I know an agent who will represent you.”

With that bombshell, he left them.

A wild eruption of noise from Kaji's drums as he beat out his excitement and howled. Haruki sat right down on the floor while Uenoyama and Mafuyu clapped their hands over their ears.

“No way! Oh my God! No way!” Haruki was repeating. “Oh my god!”

“What did he mean? I don't understand!” Mafuyu looked around in confusion.

Uenoyama quieted his own excitement so he could explain. “If we sell the song, it will play over the end credits of an anime. Every episode, people will hear us. They will buy it and the soundtrack. Not just here in Japan, but overseas as well – assuming the anime is picked up in America and Europe. People all over the world will hear it.”

“But...we don't have to debut and become a professional band?”

“It's a different kind of debut. There are bands who are primarily studio musicians, selling their songs to movies and television rather than focusing on making albums and going on tours. I mean, we'll probably be asked to play it in public at some point, but there's not the same sort of pressure to constantly produce full albums.”

“Oooh!” Kaji interrupted. “Maybe we can voice characters in the anime? How cool would that be? I wonder what anime it's for? Haruki, you should ask to visit the animation studio. Directing an anime is still directing, right?”

“Directing an...what are you even saying? I can't think! We haven't decided anything yet!”

Everyone stared at Mafuyu. Uenoyama prepared himself to hear the usual, “ _I'll think about it._ ” He wanted this so badly he could taste it. It was the perfect set-up for them as a band and as people. Ideal, even for Mafuyu. He was already preparing arguments and persuasions.

“Let's do it.”

 _Huh?_ Eyes blinked.

“We'll get paid? I won't be forced to try and write a lot more songs really fast? We can still perform sometimes as we have been? I want to do this!”

Mafuyu's face was shining so brightly Uenoyama had to look away. Of course, he loved making music. It was just the professional music world Hiiragi and Shizusumi had been caught in that Mafuyu didn't want.

“Are you sure? Some things will change, Mafuyu. We probably won't play as many small live houses. We'll be asked to write particular types of songs sometimes. With a deadline.”

“I can do that. I think I can, with you to help me. I want...I want to share my music with more people.”

Arisu's playing of that song had had an effect beyond creating a mood for them. It had shifted something in all of them. Mafuyu's music was a gift and Uenoyama felt blessed to be a part of it. Rather than playing to demonstrate his guitar skills, now he wanted to make music along with his bandmates.

Uenoyama had also learned from working with Arisu. He was more interested in the analytical aspects of music-making. Enrolled with Mafuyu in general education classes, he realized he wanted to major in music production. He loved playing the guitar, but there was an itch to be in that booth with Arisu for the next stage. He was dying to hear the finished product and work out exactly what effects were used to enhance the song.

“We need to go,” Haruki, the practical one, told them. “I need a drink and I'm starving!”

It was long past lunchtime. Mafuyu's stomach growled and everyone laughed. They scrambled to unplug and pack up their instruments. It had been an exhausting yet uplifting day and they were brimming with excitement, even as their fingers ached and muscles in their arms and shoulders trembled from overuse. The tension was gone, replaced by a thrill for the future.

* * *

 _*Thank You for the Music_ – song by ABBA. In the playlist I made, I found a version sung by a bunch of Korean singers, just to hear it sung by someone different. It was also sung by Amanda Seyfried for the closing credits of Mamma Mia!, and that's a beautiful version as well.


	9. Violent Blushing

**Violent Blushing**

Mafuyu hadn't spent every waking hour of the past two weeks on Arisu and music. He had pestered Ren for sex advice – useless, because Ren admitted to being completely dominated by Haru when it came to bedroom (or kitchen, or living room, or bathroom) activities. At most, Ren could provoke Haru into getting started before he lost all control. He did have advice – exercise and stretching.

Ren told him getting in shape would give him more stamina in bed and stretching would keep him from having to spend the next day recovering, muscles aching from being strained in unfamiliar positions. Mafuyu was not athletic. It wasn't that he was uncoordinated – he was pretty good at basketball, for example. But his lifestyle was quiet and bookish, mostly sedentary. At work, all he did was sit at a desk. “Listen while you run,” Ren told him. “You've got headphones.”

Next up for consultation was Ugetsu. “I'm lazy. I like it when my partner takes the lead. It is fun to take charge once in a while though. Hmm...you'll have to catch him by surprise. Those types – once you get them off-balance it's easy to keep them floundering. Go down on him while he's still asleep or pounce when he least expects it. You might have to wrestle a little – that's fun, too!”

Ugetsu had stopped by Aki's office a few days later, Bassui the kudagitsune draped over one shoulder and a plain paper bag in his hand.

“What did you bring me?” Aki asked. “It's too early for lunch and I ate breakfast ages ago.”

“This is for Mafuyu. I'll give you something later, when we're alone.”

“Promises, promises. More music for him to listen to? Something sexy? Open it, Mafuyu. We can play it on the sound system.”

“Sexy music? What's that about?”

“Oh. Didn't he ask you to help him write a song about sex?”

Ugetsu laughed. “No, but these might help with that, too.”

Mafuyu opened the bag and reached in. “Err...” he said, pulling out something fuzzy. “What...?” Two pieces of leather with the fur still on them, connected by a leather-wrapped chain. There were some kind of buckles on the furry bits. Mafuyu had no idea what he was looking at.

“Let me demonstrate!” Ugetsu snatched them and soon had a cuff wrapped tightly but comfortably around each of Mafuyu's wrists. “Loop the strap around something before you put them on him.” He tugged on the chain, pulling Mafuyu's arms up along with it. “Voila! He's at your mercy! These are much nicer than those cheap cuffs you see in the adult shops and there's no key to lose. I ordered them online for you. I got a second pair for me.” He turned to wink at Aki.

::Why would you need those? A mate shouldn't need restraints.:: Bassui didn't “speak” often but he was curious about humans. Izuna must have lived closer to people – she gave all sorts of advice and knew about things like fashion. Bassui was much more animal-like, his way of conversing was formal and old-fashioned.

“Humans like to play games sometimes. I'll explain it later.”

::Hmph! Well, you do seem to always be in heat.::

Aki coughed in embarrassment while Ugetsu grinned at him.

“Uhh...” Mafuyu jerked his wrists and Ugetsu let go. “Thanks?” _There's no way I can use these! Can I?_ His mind flashed an image of a naked Uenoyama, arms over his head, helpless on the bed. _Woof!_ He felt his face flush hot.

“Haha! You pictured it, didn't you?”

“Don't tease him too much, Ugetsu! What songs do you know that are about sex or desire?” Aki distracted Ugetsu, to Mafuyu's relief.

Mafuyu unbuckled the cuffs as the four of them listened to some American songs that made Mafuyu blush harder. The Americans were much bolder when it came to lyrics. Ugetsu also knew some Japanese songs that were sexy, but they were more subtle or relied on innuendo. Slow and seductive, or fast and pulse-pounding, there were many different types of songs about sex. Mafuyu had shoved it all to the back of his head to stew and hid the cuffs in his closet.

On the way home from Arisu's studio, Mafuyu remembered the cuffs. Once he thought about them, he became fixated on the idea. It had a been a while – both he and Uenoyama had been preparing for the video. It would be another week before Uenoyama made a move, if Mafuyu was making predictions.

So. He'd been stretching and taking Kedama on longer walks, even picking the dog up and running a bit. He didn't think filming the music video the next day was going to require much movement or anything strenuous. It was only late afternoon and they'd already eaten. A plan formed in his head – Uenoyama was going to be pampered and spoiled and pounced on, like it or not!

“Why don't you take a bath?” Mafuyu suggested as soon as they arrived at home, practically shoving Uenoyama into the bathroom.

“Er. But I...”

“Go! I'll take one after you – there's a tune forming in my head and I want to start on it before I lose it.” Mafuyu shut the door on Uenoyama's surprised face, then waited until he heard the water running. _Good!_

After digging out the cuffs, he stood frowning at Uenoyama's bed. No headboard. His own bed didn't have one either – it had a sort of shelf that ran across the top. The strap connecting the cuffs wasn't all that long, so wrapping it around the bed frame itself wasn't going to work. _We don't have any rope...what can I use?_ He thought of something. _Ha!_

Back in his room, he found a necktie his mother had bought him to go with his one suit. Pawing through Uenoyama's drawers, he found another one for just in case. Looping the first around the bed support gave Mafuyu the right amount of distance for the cuffs. He set things up then tucked them down the side so they weren't visible. _The other tie...Maybe I can blindfold him with it?_ Mafuyu giggled, wondering if he was going crazy. _I'm being so kinky!_ He put the extra tie away.

Last but not least, Mafuyu found the little pot of ointment Kaji had given Uenoyama when he started a workout routine (trying to match Kaji's impressive physique), saying it was good for tired muscles. Mafuyu knew Uenoyama's arms and shoulders would be sore from playing and the tension of the day, so suggesting a massage would be the perfect way to get him to lay down and into position. Mafuyu opened the lid and sniffed. Thankfully, it smelled of herbs and nothing nasty or too medicinal. He placed that discreetly beside the alarm clock.

Everything ready, Mafuyu retreated to his room to jot down a line of lyrics and pluck out a few notes. He hadn't been lying about a song starting to take shape in his head. Twenty minutes later, Uenoyama padded barefoot into the room, damp and delicious in a faded t-shirt and briefs. He had no idea the effect he had on Mafuyu. Uenoyama was clueless about his own looks but Mafuyu found him incredibly hot, sometimes to the point of breathlessness.

“You're writing a new song? Can I hear it?”

“Hmm...? Oh, not yet. I'm uh...shower! Going to shower! Don't look at my notes!”

Mafuyu dashed off, knowing that Uenoyama would respect his privacy. Both of them understood how personal the creation of a song was. He would wait until Mafuyu was ready to share it.

 _Oh, man! I'm nervous!_ Mafuyu scrubbed himself all over quickly, spent some time doing some extra internal cleaning, then sank into the bathtub and forced himself to relax. He tried to map out which moves or areas to explore on Uenoyama and felt his brain try to shut down completely. _No, no, no! Can't plan that part! Just have to wing it!_

Gulping steamy air, he hummed in an attempt to meditate and calm himself, then reached down for his least-favorite part of prepping. There was nothing sexy about stretching out his ass. When Uenoyama did it for him...that was a whole different matter. Doing it alone was awkward but it would save time and the mood later. At least he was getting used to it and could loosen up more quickly.

Mafuyu wanted to rush but also wanted to dawdle and put the whole endeavor off as long as possible. _What if I'm no good? What if he hates it? No, he won't hate it, no matter what I do. But what if...? ARGH!_

Splashing water everywhere, Mafuyu heaved himself out of the tub and toweled dry. Brushing his teeth, he noticed the copper shadow on his chin and decided to shave – he kept forgetting he had a little facial hair. _Don't want to be scratchy when I....Urk!_ Luckily, he didn't slice off his nose in the process.

Uenoyama was in the living room with his laptop, chatting on the club discord server. “Mafuyu! We got the finished recording! Listen!”

As the familiar notes of their song played, Mafuyu was temporarily sidetracked in fascination. It was their song, yet it had been subtly and precisely enhanced just enough to lift it up to new heights. His voice, the instruments...“Is that really us?”

“Isn't it amazing! Arisu is a genius! I want to learn how to do this stuff!”

“ _I'll call out a name...your name.”_ The final words of the song brought Mafuyu back to his plan.

“Sign off. I want to show you something.”

“But we're talking about-”

“Please?” Mafuyu interrupted.

“Uh. Okay.” Uenoyama logged out and stood up. “What is it? Your new song?”

“No.” Mafuyu took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. “Lay down on your stomach. Oh, take your shirt off first.”

“Huh? Why?” Uenoyama obeyed automatically - not suspicious at all.

“I'm going to give you a massage. Face on the pillow, hands up by your head.”

“You know how?” Uenoyama flopped onto his face, amused now.

“I watched a video.” Mafuyu straddled his waist and reached for the pot of ointment. It was thick and greasy, making Mafuyu worry for a moment about the bedding. _Bah, who cares?_ He smeared it around and body heat melted it until Mafuyu's hands were gliding smoothly over Uenoyama's skin.

Uenoyama was never going to be bulging with muscles like Kaji - he was sleek and well-defined, with broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips. Not much booty but what he had was tight. Mafuyu had the sudden urge to spank him. _Pay attention to what you're doing!_ He dug his fingers into knotted muscles, making Uenoyama groan with pleasure. The sound went straight to Mafuyu's crotch.

 _Ugh!_ Mafuyu reached for an arm and while he rubbed the bicep and down to the wrist, he also fished out the cuffs and buckled one on.

“What's that?” Uenoyama murmured, not really caring.

“Just ignore it.” Other arm, other wrist. _Okay, now what? Do whatever I want?_

He stroked his hands up and down Uenoyama's neck, then gave into temptation and bent over to nibble on it. Goosebumps raised up all along Uenoyama's skin, making him shiver.

“Oi! You...what are you doing?”

Mafuyu didn't answer, being too busy licking the side of his neck, up to one ear.

“That tickles!” Uenoyama began to squirm but there wasn't much he could do with Mafuyu sitting on him.

 _Not the ears._ Mafuyu moved his mouth to the nape of the neck, again Uenoyama shivered. _This is fun!_ Mafuyu teased then gently bit, earning a gasp.

“Uh...?” Hands tugged at the cuffs as Uenoyama realized he was restrained. Good thing – otherwise he'd have flipped over and pinned Mafuyu by now.

“Just relax.” _Have to keep him distracted or he'll figure out how easy it is to take the cuffs off._

Mafuyu ran his hands down Uenoyama's sides and got a snort of laughter and more squirming. _Oh, he's ticklish there._ Mafuyu shifted his weight, laying a trail of kisses along Uenoyama's spine then sideways to the ticklish spot.

“Ahh!”

That was a new tone. A good tone. Mafuyu focused his attention on ribs. Up to the armpit – less noises. Down to the waist – _ha, here's a good spot._ He let his hands wander, gripped a tight glute (that made Uenoyama tense up – not good). Along the back of the thigh – nothing. Up the inner thigh...

“Ngh! Hah! Maf...uyu?”

Sliding his weight off completely, Mafuyu prodded Uenoyama to turn over and got an eye-full of the bulge in Uenoyama's briefs. _Urk._ It looked big from this perspective though he knew from experience it wasn't huge or anything. He'd never really seen it up close since Uenoyama was always the one doing all the foreplay. Mafuyu had held it but never really looked at it. _Now's the time!_ He slid Uenoyama's undies off.

“Oh my god!” Muffled rattling from the leather-covered restraints as Uenoyama struggled to move his arms. He was half-glaring and half eyes-bugging-out-in-shock, panting as he watched Mafuyu trail a fingertip along his length. “Not fair!”

“Too bad," Mafuyu said, then moved his mouth to those very sensitive inner thighs. They trembled against Mafuyu's cheeks as he licked and kissed and sucked a bright red mark onto the pale skin. “Do you like this? Does it feel good?”

“Gah! Ugh!” Uenoyama seemed to be beyond words. Mafuyu thought he liked it.

He continued to tease a little longer, exploring down to the knees then back up to a twitching and weeping cock. This part...he knew what to do in theory but the reality was a bit daunting. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained!_ He ran his tongue from balls to tip.

“No! Oh, fuck! Mafuyu, you don't have to-”

“I want to. You never let me have any fun! It's my turn now to make you crazy.”

“You already make me cra-zeEEE!”

Mafuyu tasted salty wetness and hot flesh and wanted more. He slid his lips down over Uenoyama's cock until he nearly choked. Solid and silky-smooth and throbbing against his tongue. Uenoyama gave up trying to protest.

Mafuyu thought he probably wasn't all that good at what he was doing but it didn't matter. Uenoyama was turning into a mess and that was the whole point. But if he came now, that would throw off the whole plan. Mafuyu did try to pay attention to body signals – pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top made Uenoyama freak out ( _in a good way, I think?_ ), and stroking the shaft with a strong grip made him moan and thrust into it with his hips. Enough of that.

Mafuyu discovered that making love to Uenoyama rebounded - he was hard and aching as he played with his lover's body. It hadn't been a lie - Uenoyama really must enjoy being the one in control. It was a different sort of pleasure, to explore his partner's body and drive him insane with mouth and hands, but amazing in its own way. They would definitely be sharing the “work” more often.

Playing had its limits and Mafuyu had reached his. He found the condoms and lube, grinning as he remembered something else he'd seen in a video. He fumbled for a moment, then used his mouth to slide the condom onto Uenoyama.

“Seriously?” Uenoyama huffed, eyes glazed over, face and chest flushed red. “Take these off!” More yanking at the cuffs.

How cute! He still hadn't figured out that they were merely buckled on, with enough looseness from the connecting strap that he could easily undo them on his own. “Soon,” Mafuyu told him, his own voice grown husky with need.

Crawling up so they could kiss, Mafuyu used the lube to open himself up a little more. Lips crushed against teeth and tongues tangled and breath mingled. Mafuyu nearly fell over, off-balance with one hand busy in the back. _That has to be enough. Can't wait any longer!_ He positioned himself and took a deep breath.

Sitting up, he stared into Uenoyama's eyes as he lowered his hips and took Uenoyama in. Slowly. Deliberately. This was more intense than ever before and Uenoyama was so beautifully enraptured beneath him that Mafuyu wanted the moment to last forever, burned into his brain and his body like a brand.

“Ritsuka,” he sighed. He sat there another minute, just experiencing Uenoyama throbbing inside him, the sudden silence as they were both caught up in the magic of the joining.

It couldn't last forever – magic comes from its own ephemeral, ever-changing nature. Primal urges took over and Mafuyu began to move. Just a few strokes on his own and then Uenoyama was pushing upward as he pressed downward and they were groaning and gasping and Mafuyu scrambled to unbuckle the cuffs, needing to feel strong arms embracing him.

Hands freed, Uenoyama didn't do any more than hold Mafuyu close, still allowing him to set the pace. Stirred up, driven wild, it wasn't going to be much longer for either of them.

“Mafuyu...”

Hearing it in Uenoyama's voice, Mafuyu sped up his movements, slamming down as Uenoyama used a hand to stroke his cock. He knew just how to bring Mafuyu to the cusp and did so, then over the edge.

“AHH!” Mafuyu came, his entire body exploding with heat and sensation. A few more thrusts and Uenoyama shuddered beneath him and inside.

“Nnngh!”

Mafuyu slumped down onto Uenoyama's chest and they both huffed and heaved, trying to catch their breath while their bodies pulsed with aftershocks and heartbeats slowed. He felt Uenoyama kiss his sweaty forehead and tears welled up from nowhere. _Stupid! Why am I crying?_ Love was so overwhelming. He sniffled and blinked them away.

“Was that okay?” he whispered.

“Okay? That was incredible. I don't know what got into you but feel free to do that to me any time. Well, maybe not the handcuffs.”

Mafuyu felt Uenoyama's laughter beneath his cheek. “You always take charge and I thought that was lazy of me. I wanted to give back. I didn't get it – I thought you were treating sex like a job or a chore. But now...”

“I love making you feel good. Have I been too pushy? I wanted to make it perfect for you.” Uenoyama sounded worried.

“No, I'm not complaining. You're amazing, really. You spoil me. Now, I think I understand why. It's fun!”

More laughing. “It is fun. I've been greedy. You can spoil me all you want from now on. I'll just lay around like a dead fish.”

“Don't you dare!” Mafuyu pinched a nipple.

“Ow! Brat! Let's go wash off.”

Reluctantly, they left the bed and headed for the bathroom. As the water rinsed away sweat and semen and grease and the hint of tears, Mafuyu remembered Aki's advice.

“Ritsuka...thank you. For loving me. For spoiling me. For being you. For amazing sex.”

Ooh. Violent blushing.

“I-idiot! Don't thank me for that!” Water was splashed in his face.

“Thank you for your big, hot co-mph!”

Giggles and dangerous, slippery wrestling, followed by a second round.


	10. On-Set Antics

**On-Set Antics**

Haruki was both in his element and ready to murder everyone. He had planned out their shoot very carefully, all the professionals were efficient and friendly and helpful. His bandmates and their guests, on the other hand...

What on earth was wrong with Uenoyama? Spaced out one minute, making weird faces and blushing the next. Mafuyu was mostly his usual self, dazed but easily led around. Except he occasionally burst into giggles and was moving rather stiffly. Kaji, instead of being a steady presence, was snickering over the other two and refusing to explain to Haruki what was so funny.

On top of that, some of the friends they had invited to play extras in the background were unruly and not paying him any attention. Everyone had been cooped up too much. To begin with, they had all been standoffish and quiet, as if they'd forgotten how to socialize during the self-isolation. Once that wore off, they went nuts.

The studio had been set up as the interior of a nightclub with a small stage for the band. Their friends and even some of the crew were filling in as patrons. Uenoyama's school buddy Itaya was the most hyper – he couldn't settle down, while his close friend Ueki was the most laid-back individual Haruki had ever met. Nothing made his face lose its deadpan expression.

Haruki was also worried about Uenoyama's sister, Yayoi. He hadn't really wanted to include her (she had appeared in one of Hiiragi and Shizusumi's videos as well) but he did want his senpai Yatake and that meant including his girlfriend. She hadn't been hostile at all – no more than the usual bickering with her brother which seemed to be their normal way of interacting. But...

Big sigh. Haru. Kousuke. Between Haru and Kousuke, no other guy had a chance and the women couldn't seem to help themselves. Ren was fuming and Masahiro was resigned, trying to cheer Ren up or at least distract him. Aki, Ugetsu, Shima, Reiko, Shinosuke, and Kanako watched with amusement as even the middle-aged make-up artist swooned and fussed and flirted.

Haruki was worried the tall woman, Kiyoka, might start a brawl, she was so abrasive. Then he found out she wasn't physically a woman and was even more worried. How would Yayoi respond to that piece of information? Not well, he imagined. Yatake was trying to act casual but Haruki could see the frustration building as Yayoi stared with a dropped jaw at Haru. Or Kousuke? Not at Yatake, whichever of them she was fixated on.

A man named Kusama Nowaki had drawn Yatake into a conversation. Nowaki was eye-catching on his own, extremely tall, handsome, and a pediatric surgeon to boot. His partner, an intense professor of Japanese Literature named Kamijou, smoldered like a hot coal at his side, keeping any interested women at bay with just his gaze.

Haruki recognized the men from last year's movie premiere. They had been dragged in by Morinaga and Tatsumi, themselves dragged in by Kanako, along with her father and a very shy woman who turned out to be Aoi's mother. Tatsumi Soujin was a riot and Ineko's eyes shone when he smiled at her. Haruki found it strange to think he was now connected to all these people through Ren's club.

Behind the bar was one of the infamous (notorious? curious? daring?) threesome Haruki had heard the rumors of. Hiroto had tangerine-colored hair, an easy grin, and had been a bartender for years. His two lovers – Ichimaru was chatting with Morinaga while Isogai teased Tatsumi into a rage and kept winking at Kanako. He also had Kiyoka roaring with laughter when she wasn't gushing over Kousuke.

Well, some of them were rowdy but at least it made the set look more authentic, with a good mix of types and ages. Haruki had feared they'd end up with nothing but young men. The band had decided to keep their personal relationships ambiguous – a gay bar setting would have undone that.

Before the extras arrived, they had filmed the band performing the song in close-ups. That involved several annoying takes while Mafuyu moved like a robot and Uenoyama was either self-consciously awkward or focusing so hard he frowned ferociously. Kaji kept grinning like an idiot or making weird faces in an attempt to not-grin. All of them had trouble pretending to play rather than actually playing their instruments.

Taking a page from Arisu, Haruki ordered Mafuyu and Uenoyama out into the hallway to get their act together. Whatever they did out there helped – even if it did leave Uenoyama more spacey than relaxed. Kaji finally mentioned that Mafuyu had been asking questions about how to pounce on Uenoyama. Rolling his eyes at teenagers and their sex antics, Haruki wondered if his hair would turn gray or fall out before the day was over.

It was the wide shots that were causing the most trouble. Itaya would not sit still and had chosen some visually-painful clothing items from the racks of costumes. Ren was giving off an aura of murky rage. Yayoi and Kiyoka were shooting deadly eye darts across the room at each other. Ugetsu had a tendency to drape himself over Aki until Haruki feared they might actually start making out. Kaji had been ignoring them but that might provoke some response.

He glimpsed his oldest sister (Haruki had two and was the baby of the family) sitting at a table with two surprise arrivals. Mafuyu's mother was in town and she had brought a guest who turned out to be the mother of Mafuyu's deceased first boyfriend. They seemed to be getting along very nicely. Haruki thought his onee-chan was annoying (she was just like him, sweet and charming and bossy) but she was good at conversation.

Yoshida Saeko had had a brief conversation with Mafuyu, then hugged him tightly, a sad smile on her face. “He'd be happy to see you playing his guitar, Mafuyu. He would be glad you're doing well. It's a relief to me to know you are...moving forward. Live a good life, for yourself and for him. And,” she leaned closer, “your new boyfriend is adorable!” Good thing Uenoyama didn't overhear that remark.

Mafuyu nodded solemnly but his acting improved as he made more of an effort. Haruki wished he knew and had invited a single guy or two of the right age (and straight). Those were two women who deserved some happiness of their own. He would keep an eye out for potential dates. Haruki's Mama Bear instincts included some matchmaking urges.

As the end of the shoot drew near, Haruki escaped outside with the other smokers for a much-needed break. There he got a chance to talk with Tatsumi who turned out to be just as intense as his friend Kamijou. Haruki couldn't imagine either of them teaching a class. Kousuke was charming, claiming to feel guilty when he was trying to quit but clearly enjoying his illicit cigarette.

“Masahiro will scold me later. He's so cute when he yells at me.”

Tatsumi snorted. “He's the adult in your relationship, even if you are twelve years older. Just like Shinobu and Miyagi, though Miyagi is seventeen years older, I think.”

Good lord, Haruki hadn't been aware of the major age difference. Kousuke didn't look – thirty? - at all. Didn't act it either. He was very obviously madly in love with Masahiro, who was both a thoughtful kid and extremely ordinary on the surface. Haruki wasn't sure he wanted to meet the other couple mentioned. A seventeen year age gap?

Kousuke laughed. “Shinobu is a brat and Miyagi spoils him rotten. They both act like little kids. Miyagi won't stop calling himself an old man all the time. I don't need reminding of my age, thanks very much.”

Kaji raised an eyebrow and asked casually, “How long have you two been dating?”

“Nearly three years, since Masahiro was sixteen. I fell for him more than a year before that, went away and tried to forget him when I first realized how I felt. But I couldn't. I came back, telling myself it was only to watch over him from a distance but...” Kousuke shrugged.

“He's the one for me. I love him. I know he was too young but he was also too old in some ways. He had a rough home life and it stole much of his youth. I do my best to make sure he has fun and gets to act like a child sometimes and has friends aside from me. Haru had it worse. Ren was aiming for him from the age of fourteen. How he managed to put Ren off for four years while they lived together, I'll never know.”

Haruki sucked in some smoke and choked on it. He was learning so much about his new friends! And they were scandalous!

“Haru is crazy and so is Ren,” Kaji pointed out. “I don't know how Ren hasn't murdered someone by now, he gets so jealous.”

“Once you get to know Haru better, you will see. His personality changes when he's somewhere comfortable with Ren. With strangers, acquaintances, customers, out in public places – Haru has a very charming persona that is completely phony. Not that he isn't a great guy, but he doesn't ever let his guard down unless it's safe. Ren can see it – Haru doesn't trust those people.” Kousuke stubbed out his cigarette.

“Time to go back.” Haruki led the way.

In the studio, he called everyone to attention. “I want to do one more pass-through of the crowd. This is a love song. I want any of you who are comfortable enough with your partner to let it show. Act lovey-dovey if you like. We've heard the song a million times by now but I'd like a few shots of it affecting the mood. No pressure – I realize some of your relationships are private ones you don't want to be made public. The cameramen will just wander around. Okay?”

There was some quiet chatter as people consulted with their lovers and settled into place. Haruki instructed the camera operators before mounting the stage along with his bandmates. At his cue, the song began to play one last time over the speakers. While they pretended to play, the crowd paid attention with a different focus.

It was a beautiful, heartfelt song and they sank into it. Hands were held, heads rested on shoulders. Shinosuke drew Kanako up and slow danced with her. Reiko and Shima joined them, then Yatake and Yayoi. Soujin persuaded Ineko to sway with him as well. Ugetsu was startled when Aki stood up and held out his hand.

“Really? Are you sure, Kai?”

“I want to dance with you. If you dare.”

Ugetsu dared. He wrapped his arms around Aki's neck and laughed as he was swung around in a circle. Haruki had to stop himself from turning to check Kaji's reaction. _He's over it. He's mine now. Don't worry about it!_

Nowaki was hugging Kamijou from behind in a very subtle but clear display. Kamijou looked torn between extreme pleasure and horrible embarrassment. Tatsumi was scowling at Morinaga, who didn't dare touch his Senpai without risking life and limb.

Noticing that Yayoi was staring fixedly across the room no matter what direction Yatake spun her, Haruki followed her gaze and matched her expression. Ren had waited until the cameras were nowhere near and then pulled Haru's face aside for a kiss. Haru, being Haru, was now nearly devouring him. Seated at the same table, Masahiro was trying to scold Kousuke – very ineffectually, as Kousuke did not stop nibbling on his neck.

Kiyoka was open-mouthed and bouncing on her feet, fujoshi to her core. Uenoyama's school friends looked ready to freak out, even the impassive Ueki was floored by the display. Haruki realized those two had no idea they spent the day surrounded by gay couples.

Distracted by the romances of the crowd, Haruki almost missed it. Uenoyama, swept up maybe, or having made some kind of decision, walked very calmly across the stage, let go of his guitar, and kissed Mafuyu mid-lyric. Mafuyu instantly kissed him back, with no hesitation. Haruki gaped at them and Kaji stopped banging on his drums (he was the only one who couldn't fake it without looking ridiculous).

Itaya slid right off his chair onto the floor as Yayoi let out a little screech. She had known about them, but seeing it in action was something different. Haruki knew her worry came from a place of caring – she was afraid for him, knowing their world could be cruel and cold to people who didn't conform. She didn't understand how Uenoyama could be willing to risk everything for some boy when he could have any girl he wanted.

Maybe now she would get it. Anyone could see those two loved each other very, very much. They had stopped kissing and were pressing their foreheads together, murmuring in a little world of their own.

“I guess we're giving up on pretending to be the entertainment – the musical entertainment, that is. This is all your fault, you know. You're going to end up with an AV* rather than a music video.” Kaji dropped his drum sticks with a clatter and patted his lap.

Haruki shrugged, set down his bass carefully, then sank onto Kaji for a kiss of his own. _When you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ He thought he heard his sister squeal and cheer along with Kiyoka.

Needless to say, not much of that last take ended up in the final cut of the video.

Haruki edited carefully over the next two weeks and ended up with a well-crafted, atmospheric music video that suited the song's tone and lyrics perfectly. Tons of footage was discarded, though certain small clips were preserved and passed along to those who appeared in them – like one might do with a photo, as a memento of sorts.

The couples dancing were included, even Aki and Ugetsu. Those making out - nope. Yayoi with her eyes bugging out – nope. Itaya freaking out over the reveal that his buddies were more than music friends – nope. He wasn't upset over them both being guys, only that they had kept it a secret from him. Ueki rolled his eyes as Itaya ranted – he had suspected for a while.

The final product was handed over to Usaka and then they had to wait. _It might take weeks,_ Haruki told himself. _Usaka's a busy man._ But only three days later, Haruki received a text message from him.

“ _Friday evening, 8 pm, small private gathering at Mon Chaton. Bring the band.”_

They had never been to the izakaya owned by Naruse and managed by Hiroto but it was instantly comfortable. It was that sort of place, a home away from home. They were ushered inside by Naru himself, fresh from his self-quarantine after the cruise to Hong Kong.

“Oi! So glad to see you boys again. Two weeks in self-isolation almost killed me from boredom! And my tan from the cruise is gone already.”

“Thank you so much, Naruse-sama! For arranging my job, for the chance to make a video, meeting and working with Arisu – it's all thanks to you!” All four of them bowed to him, agreeing with Haruki's sentiment.

“Pfft!” Naru brushed aside their thanks like he would a mosquito. “All I did was talk to the right people. I know a lot of people and I talk too much. Now, come. You're going to meet someone new. And call me Naru.”

He showed them to a private dining room, where Usaka and Arisu were seated with another two men. Naru made the introductions then left them to get acquainted. The older man was short and stout and balding, eyes sharp behind thick glasses. His name was Ohashi Hideaki and he was a music agent who worked for NG Productions, the company that backed Bad Luck and numerous other bands, owned by the former leader of Nittle Grasper, Seguchi Touma.

The other man, tall, and dark, also wearing glasses but younger, was Gou Yasuda. That name didn't mean much to anyone but Haruki, who recognized it and went pale. He was the most famous anime producer at Marukawa Shoten – the biggest company that financed anime from their enormous catalog of manga. He'd been in charge of The*Kan anime, a huge hit. He was a legend among anime otaku.

Haruki willed himself not to squeal or pass out or babble incoherently. It helped that Kaji, Uenoyama, and Mafuyu had no clue. Uenoyama was working up the nerve to ask Arisu about music engineering. Mafuyu was spacing out. Kaji was stuffing his face with the fine food laid out for them all.

Not one for trivial talk, Gou launched into his reason for meeting with them. “I'm about to begin production on a new show. It's a seinen* story with action, mystery, and romance. I'm expecting at least three seasons – the manga has a large following and has been around for a while. The mangaka finally agreed after years of pressure, so we're going to push it into production as quickly as possible. I want your song for the closing credits. If all goes as I plan, I will want two more songs in the next two years.”

Ohashi spoke next. “I have gone over the contract for you. It's fair, the payment is generous for an unknown band. Your music video is exactly right for the song. The song itself is excellent. I believe it will sell very well. Usaka has explained your situation and I'll listen to your concerns. We can tailor your work as a band to fit whatever sort of lifestyle you prefer. Everything is different now, what with the internet and the virus. Staying lowkey is up to you, or we can push you into the limelight if you choose.”

Everyone blinked, trying to make sense of what these two men were telling them.

“How much is 'fair' in terms of money?” Kaji asked. “What sort of return should we expect?”

Ohashi stated an amount that made them sit up straighter. Then he added more to it, what he expected from sales of the single and the soundtrack. Even split four ways, it was more than any of them had dreamed of.

“We won't be forced to produce regular albums or change our style?” Uenoyama asked, worried about the stress on Mafuyu and his own need for control.

“Go at your own pace. I'm the agent for several bands – you're more of a side-project, to be totally honest. I won't pressure you and we have can afford to let you stay obscure. I will ask you to do some promotion of the song and album when it's released – maybe appear on a talk show or play it at a few mini-concerts. Once the initial rush is over, you can go back to the usual.”

“Can I voice a character?” Kaji asked. “I want to be a villain!”

“Maybe a villain's sidekick,” Gou told him. “All of you can have cameos.”

Mafuyu stayed silent, but he looked happy.

Haruki exchanged glances with his band. This was everything they wanted without any of the problems they had feared. He raised an eyebrow in question and received nods in return. Holding out his hand, Western-style, Haruki spoke for them all. “You've got a deal.” Gou and Ohashi and Haruki shook on it.

This was their chance and they'd be fools to turn away. Given had leveled up.

**Woo Hoo! Our sexy boys are going to become famous in their own special way!**

**I think anime OPs and EDs are a great way for them to get started.**

**Thanks for reading - hope my writing wasn't too rusty.**

* * *

_*AV_ – adult video. Porn, in other words.

 _*Seinen_ – the older teen-to-adult male marketing demographic


End file.
